Women's bras, or sports bras, are a complex garment including many parts. Due to the wide variation in shapes and sizes of women, many times finding a properly fitting/comfortable bra can be very difficult. Providing bras in standard sizes does not always suit every woman's needs. A need therefore exists for bras which are adjustable in various ways to suit various sizes.
Further, different physical activities require different levels of breast control. For example, soccer, running, jumping, dancing, boxing or horseback riding require a relatively high level of breast control. Other activities such as shopping, lounging, hiking, meditating, yoga, bicycling or gardening require a lower level of breast control. Also, many occupations and sports require women to repeatedly raise their arms above the shoulders. Volleyball or basketball athletes for example, must continually raise their arms above their shoulders. This can cause the shoulder straps of known traditional bras to dig in. Different sports and activities require different ranges of motion and ideal strap locations. A need therefore further exists for bras which are adjustable to suit various sports and activities and with ideal tensioning and positioning of the straps.
Finally, many women seamlessly transition throughout the day from professional environments, to leisure to sporting activities. Changing clothes and adjusting one's bra throughout the day can be a hassle. A need therefore exists for bras which can be easily adjusted on the go without requiring removal.